


Coffee & Donut

by asterrisks



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, a little bit, can you spot Harvey's song, one way conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterrisks/pseuds/asterrisks
Summary: Transcription of a conversation between [redacted] and Dale Vandermeer at the Owl’s Nest Cafe, occurring somewhen in the spring of 1972.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Coffee & Donut

_(The bell over the door rings, interrupting the squeak of cups being cleaned. Scratchy static as the device is readjusted.)_

Welcome back to the Owl’s Nest, Mister Vandermeer. Take a seat anywhere— I’ll be over in a moment.

_(A notepad being flipped, pen clicking.)_ So, what would you like?

_(Scribbling sounds.)_ Right, same as yesterday. One black coffee coming right up.

Oh, you want one more thing? Well, I usually recommend a donut with our coffees. Maybe a pink glazed to brighten your day?

Sure! I’ll bring that over too.

_(Hissing from the coffee machine, a sliding panel being pulled aside.)_

_(Plate and mug clinking as they’re set down on the table.)_ Here you go.

Yeah, we’re a pretty laid-back place— most people don’t wake up until eight, but I have to be here at seven to get the cafe ready. I’m guessing you’re new to town?

Oh, you’re from _there_. It’s pretty different here, I guess. Hardly any visitors come by because there’s nothing interesting. Like at all. So… what brings you?

A detective? That’s pretty cool. What kind of case?

Confidential, right. Well, who’re you looking for here?

_(Beethoven’s_ Egmont Overture _begins to play on the radio.)_

…Mister Hill? He’s basically harmless. I feel pretty bad for him because he…um…yeah.

Now, Mister Vandermeer, you’re a nice guy, but I’m not going to tell you anything until you spill what he did.

I swear I won’t tell anyone.

…??? No way! Mister Hill wouldn’t do that! I can prove it.

Yeah! He was here, at the cafe, a few months ago. With his girlfriend. They broke up, right at that table over there. And then he got fired from the factory for some silly reason- the manager there is crazy.

Blonde, blue eyes. Looked kind of tired. Does that match the lady…the lady who…you know.

_(Feet shuffling.)_ Confidential. Right. But, please, believe me! I’m sure it’s not him. Mister Hill is sad, and gets drunk a lot, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He orders the pink donut every time.

He lives on the street over there, the house with the white door, I think.

If he’s not there? Well, there’s only a few bars around here, so I suggest you look in those.

My name? Oh, it’s David, David Eilander, but people usually call me Rabbit because I run fast and like magic tricks. I can even show you some when you come back tomorrow. That is, if you’re coming back… I’m worried that I said too much, and…

…Are you okay, Mister Vandermeer? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.

Sure, I’ll bring the bill. Sorry for rambling.

_(Clinking from the plate and mug being picked up, followed by a tearing sound. The exchange of bills and coins is loud and awkward._

Much appreciated for the tip, Mister Vandermeer. I hope you find what you’re looking for. Have a nice day.

_(Bell above the door rings again. On the radio, Egmont Overture transitions into a softer piece.)_

…Did you get all of that, Mister O? He asked about Mister Hill, like you said he would. And I used the name you told me, with the meaning and everything.

Memories? Well, I hope I helped him get them back. Mister Vandermeer seems like a nice man.

_(The bell rings again, signalling that another customer has entered.)_ No problem, Mister O. I gotta go now. Should I drop this off at your office?

Okay. Bye.

Welcome back to the Owl’s Nest! Take a seat anywhere— I’ll be over in a moment.

_(Muffled scratching noises. The device is turned off.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself to write another fic that continues my characterization of Dale, and then this came out. If that doesn’t speak to my lack of self-control, then I don’t know what else will. 
> 
> Anyways, it was fun to write this, for several reasons. First- I’ve never tried this format before. Secondly- I only had to write half the dialogue (what a win.) Thirdly- canon compliance is satisfying, but a bit restricting, so I thought of a way to have Dale visit the Owl’s Nest. 
> 
> Consider this the procrastination piece to the Dale-centered fic, which is a procrastination piece to my schoolwork. Both of those will be completed eventually. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please wear a mask to protect yourself and those around you.


End file.
